Waiting
by LetItGoxx
Summary: "Just like waiting for her, painful but worth it." Pokeshipping, short one-shot.


**Hey guys!**

**I kinda got side-tracked and came up with this super short one-shot.**

**I wanted to take a short break from Trophy and think of some other ideas for stories so my mind made this up.**

**Here you go!**

It had been 7 years since we last saw each other.

Seven years since I started to feel incomplete. Yes, we talked on the phone constantly. Yes, we talked on video-chat like once a month. Yes, I text her. A lot. Too much, according to Cilan and Iris. Not that I care, of course.

I wonder how much she's changed in the past 7 years. Video-chat was definitely not the same as seeing her in person.

I wonder how much taller she's gotten. Or how much taller _I've _gotten. Seven years did a lot to me, too, you know. My voice got deeper and manlier; I grew taller, taller than Brock in fact. As for my body, I'm no longer the scrawny 12-year old she parted with. I finally got those muscles that I worked hard for. Getting them was painful but worth it.

Just like waiting for her, painful but worth it.

I bet she still wears her bright red hair in that silly ponytail. Probably still a runt. However, even I could disagree to that idea. Last time I saw her, as in full body, was when I saw this photoshoot of the _now _Four Sensational Sisters. It was a casual photoshoot, no skimpy outfits at all. Which was probably rare to the other three sisters.

I bet she still carries that mallet with her, ready to strike any man who would want to have his way with her.

Misty. Oh, Misty.

**-xoOox-**

"Guys, come on! Hurry up, we're gonna miss the boat!"

"Maybe we would've been here earlier if someone hadn't been too slow this morning!" Iris complained followed by a groan from Axew.

"Sorry, Iris, but I don't think this is the time to be complaining about what I was doing this morning!" I said as I ran for the boat whilst catching my breath at the same time.

"Please! For all we know, you woke up later hence the running!" Iris shouted at her friend while running.

"I said I was sorry, Iris! Now could we please stop arguing and just get to the freaking boat?!" I yelled at her. I don't know what's with girls and their temper. I swear, even Misty loved directing her anger at me.

Speaking of Misty, she was technically the reason why I woke up late this morning.

I stayed up all night last night talking to her. It had been a month since we last talked to each other so of course we did a lot of catching up.

As it turned out, she was taking a month off from the gym and decided that the best way to spend it was to be with me, something that instantly brought a smile to my face.

We talked for the next two hours until sleep finally dawned on the both of us. And thus, I woke up with 30 minutes before our boat had to leave.

You could say that we should have just gotten another ticket since it didn't really cost that much but Iris insisted that we both go on this one. The reason, she didn't want to tell me but I have a great feeling what the reason behind this would be.

"We made it!" I breathed out as we stepped on the docks of the boat. I was bent over catching my breath with Iris and Cilan doing the same beside me.

"I can never get used to running. Never in a million years," Iris cried out as she sat on the floor and rested.

"Definitely not the delicacy that would satisfy my taste," Cilan commented following Iris' example.

"I dunno with you guys but I'm pretty patched up, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu energetically cried. Suddenly, he jumped off my shoulder and started sniffing before taking off to the corridors inside the boat.

"Wait, Pikachu! Where are you going?" I shouted at him as I followed him inside.

"Pika! Pikapi, pika pika pikachupi!" He said probably forgetting that I don't speak pokemon. Although, I knew that Pikapi meant Ash and that Pikachupi meant… Misty.

As I was lost in thought while running after Pikachu, I didn't see where I was going and collided into someone. The impact of our collision sent the both of us tumbling on the ground.

"What is with you people and bu- Ash?" The awfully familiar voice said. I looked down and saw her.

Misty was sprawled out on the floor under me, her red hair pooling around her head and her blue-green eyes looking up at me.

"M-m-misty…"

"Ash…" she trailed off.

"Uh…"

"Get off me you jerk! Don't you know it's rude to run into people on a boat?!" Misty fumed as she pushed me off her and sat up brushing her clothes.

"Sorry, Mist. I was deep in thought."

"Deep in thought! Who would've thought that Ash Ketchum was actually capable of being deep in thought!" Misty stated followed by a girlish giggle.

"Gee, I didn't know you were capable of being a girl!" I snorted.

"Seven years does things to a girl and I'm pretty sure seven years should have done something to you, too, Ketchum!"

"Well, bumping into you wasn't exactly how I imagined our reunion to be so here." I stood up and extended my hand towards her helping her up on her feet. As she stood to her full height, I couldn't help but be proud of myself. I was actually taller than her. By a head!

"What do we have here? You're actually taller than me!" Misty exclaimed as she looked up at me.

"Seven years does things to a bo- a man," I mocked her previous statement causing her to chuckle slightly.

She only stared at me and smiled. Ah, that smile. How I missed her smile.

"I really missed you, Ash," she said softly.

"I really missed you, too, Misty." And I did something I hadn't done before. I pulled her into a tight hug and rested my cheek on top of her head.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," I whispered in her ear as I stroked her gracious red hair. I felt wetness on my shoulder and just I expected, Misty was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. She looked down at her feet and her tears dropped on the floor.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong, Mist?" I asked. I took her chin between my fingers and slowly brought it up to face me.

"Nothing's wrong, Ash. I just missed you so much, it's just so overwhelming!" She cried through her tears.

"Hey, we're gonna be spending the whole month together. You should be happy!"

"I am. I just feel so emotional you know! Sort of came with the puberty package," she said through her hiccups and smiled at me.

"There's that smile! You look more beautiful when you smile," I stated in all honesty.

She cleared her throat and asked, "So how's Pikachu?"

"You know, always running around. Speaking of running around, I wonder where he went." That's when I realized that Pikachu, whom I was following a few minutes ago, was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, so is Azurill! I could've sworn I was following her around before she led me to you."

A thought appeared in my mind and I couldn't help but grin. I didn't want to assume anything but maybe Pikachu and Azurill caught our scent and led us to each other.

"They probably went out to catch up." I added, "So should we. Let's go. Iris and Cilan have been dying to meet you."

I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers.

"I'd been wanting to catch up with you and meet your friends, too," she simply said as I led the way. But before we could even leave the small hallway, Misty suddenly stopped and pulled me to her.

"And Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For waiting for me."

And with that, I pushed her to the wall behind her and kissed her with all my pent up emotions which she enthusiastically returned much to my delight.

I guess Iris and Cilan could wait just a little bit longer.

I waited seven years and it was worth it.

**-xoOox-**

**End of story.**

**I hope it wasn't too corny or cheesy or anything.**

**It just came to me and I didn't have time to edit this hence the grammar or spelling errors.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you! Bye xo**


End file.
